MSER-04 Anf
MSER-04 Anf (aka Anf), is a mass-produced MS of the Human Reform League that was better known as the MSJ-04 Fanton in its earlier days in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In season 1, the Anf was used by non-aligned middle eastern countries. By season 2, they are used by Katharon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Anf is armed with a machine gun under its eye, likely an anti-personnel weapon, and a arm-mounted cannon similar to the Tieren's. Before the HRL retired it from their own military, the Anf was known as the MSJ-04 Fanton. As with other HRL designed mobile weapons, the Anf features numerous throwback designs, such as heavier armor and less advanced weapons compared to other mobile suits of its era. Like its successor, the Tieren series, the Anf is comparable to a bipedal tank in terms of speed and maneuverability. The Anf's combat ability compared to the Fanton's is hard to determine. There are no known performance upgrades. The Anf does posses a more powerful anti-mobile suit smoothbore weapon, but on a similar note the Anf lacks the Fanton's shield and carbon spear, or any close-range weapon for that matter. The Anf's machine gun also gives it superior anti-personal combat ability, a useful trait for the war's the Anf would be used in after being sold. Armaments ;*200mm x 25 Caliber-length Smoothbore Cannon :The primary weapon of the Anf is a smoothbore cannon, similar to the one used on the Tieren, mounted on the left arm. It is the weapon of choice against armored vehicles and enemy mobile suits. ;*30mm Machine Gun :The secondary weapon is a 30mm machine gun mounted under the optical sensor, replacing the Fanton's original smoothbore gun. It is an anti-personal weapon capable of firing rounds with enough power to leave large holes in stone walls. System Features Variants ;*Construction Type :An Anf created to be used as a large work loader. These type of Anfs carries no weapons, it can be only distributed to regions around the world where weapons are prohibited. However, in some of those regions after a purchase has been made some would add weapons to it. ;*HRL Type :Anfs used after the mobile suits Tieren has been adopted. Many units are modified from MSJ-04 Fanton. ;*Manufactured State Type :This Anf is the default state which will be modified according to the future owner's preference. ;*Earth Sphere Federation Type :Primarily used to subdue hostile personnel to maintain order. Additional armor plates have been added to repel rocket strikes and the main camera has a clear cover over it. ;*External Distribution Standard Type :A configuration that was developed to be used in Africa and the Middle East with desert and arid terrain. ;*Winter Camouflage Type :Anfs assigned in Europe and Russia that are originally in night combat colors are switched into a winter camouflage. Since this camouflage uses a lot of paint, the top part is painted most intensively as it can increase the chances of avoiding attacks from aircraft which are most troublesome to Anfs. ;*AEU Type :Intended to be used in the urban areas within and around the African region where no strong mobile suits exist. The blue paint scheme on the top half is meant to blend in with the sky to minimize detection from personnel at ground level, while the bottom half blends in with buildings. This makes it effective in non radar use areas. ;*Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Type :These Anfs are captured from an HRL's invasion from Alaska. It belongs to the Union land combat MS training and strategic research division which they use as targets in tests and training sessions. It is said they are extremely rare unit within the Union. History Beginning its life the the Human Reform League MSJ-04 Fanton, the MSER-Anf's original specifications and armaments have been modified and the mobile suit has been sold to numerous independent nations that do not posses their own mobile suit production program, many in the Middle East. This process of modification and selling off began as early as the year 2301, possibly earlier. One country to purchase a large number of these mobile suits is Azadistan, which would then proceed to use them in a war against the Krugis Republic. In the war the Anf would be a devastating force, easily dealing with the armed workloaders and and soldiers that Krugis could field. The Anf would continue to be used by countries such as Azadistan in the year 2307. During Azadistan's civil war a coup d'etat group would unsuccessfully attempt to use these mobile suits to attack and destroy the solar power receiving station being built by the UN but their attempt was thwarted by UN and Celestial Being forces. Terrorist groups would also make use of this mobile suit, such as the group that attempted to attack a nuclear facility in the Taklamakan desert. This group was unknowingly being used by the three superpowers to lure Celestial Being into a trap. By the year 2312 there are very few organizations that still use the Anf, since most of the world has joined the ESF. The most prominent group to still use the Anf is Katharon. Katharon's Anf's most distinguishing feature is its new bright blue paint scheme, and it features no other changes. Picture Gallery MSER-04 Anf (Foot unit).jpg|Scratchbuild - MSER-04 - Anf - Foot Unit Notes *Anf means "nose" in Arabic. References Image:oon4.jpg|Anf Variations oon3.jpg|Graph of Anfs distributed around the world External Links *MSER-04 Anf on MAHQ.net